In recent years, with the continuous development of financial transaction card technology, all kinds of dual-interface transaction cards have been widely used in the fields such as finance, medical care, public transport, security systems, telephonic communication, social security and so on. At present, the materials used for common financial transaction cards on the market are mostly plastic-based materials such as PVC, PC, ABS, etc. The structure of a general dual-interface transaction card has a card base comprising in order from top to bottom: a front protective film layer, a front silk printing/offset printing substrate layer, an intermediate INLAY layer, a back silk printing/offset printing substrate layer, back protective film layer, with graphic information printed on the front/back silk printing/offset printing substrate layer. With single appearance pattern, few card styles and poor hand-tactile experience, existing dual-interface cards are difficult to meet different needs of customers.
There are the following problems for general silk-screen printing/lithographic printing graphic cards: 1. Before printing graphic, silk-screen printing needs screen-stretching, while lithographic printing needs to make the PS version, therefore the preparatory work of these two printing graphics are relatively complex and complicated; 2. As for silk-screen printing/lithographic printing, the graphic is printed on the front/back printing layer, and front/back protective layers are added on the graphic surface after completing printing, thus the graphic is plane, hardly tactile, and the threedimensional effect of the graphic cannot be realized; 3. The current cards are with single appearance pattern and poor market competitiveness. Therefore, it is necessary to research and develop a new dual-interface card to improve the market competitiveness for enterprises and the market share of their products.